Coming Home
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: Rossi asks a question, and the answer will change the BAU forever.  A drabble based on a theory I had as to what would happen in the Season 6 finale "Supply and Demand".  I now know my theory was right too. Please R&R!


_**A/N: So this is a short little drabble I just wrote on a whim. Well, it's not so whimsical, it was screaming at me to be written.**_

_**It's one of my theories for tonight's CM season finale. I bet I'm not the only one thinking it either.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CM... If did.. well, you'll find out what I would do by reading this.**

**ENJOY!**

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

David Rossi stared at the woman sitting across from him. Her lips were pursed, her gaze unfocused. She was deep in thought, and Rossi didn't disturb her for fear of changing her mind.

"Have you given some thought to what we discussed?" He asked her. He kept his eyes focused on her, but empty of emotion. He didn't want to sway her decision in any way. No, he wanted this to come from her heart. It had to.

"I did," she answered, finally coming out of her prolonged stupor. She uncrossed her long, pale legs and stood. She brushed an errant strand of blond hair from her face. It seemed as though she was still hesitant about giving her final answer. The answer that would change everything. Whether it would be for better or for worse he didn't know. Only time would tell. That is, depending on what she chose.

"And?" Rossi prompted, standing as well. He tried his hardest not to let anything show, and knew he was successful when her eyes probed his own. Her eyes held a question, one he couldn't answer. She wanted to gauge his reaction before she actually told him anything to make sure it was the right decision. Whatever the decision ended up being. Still, he held his tongue. This _had _to come from her; it _had _to be an honest answer.

She looked away, and a moment of tension followed the action. Finally, she looked back at him. Her blue eyes were clear, no questions present.

"I've made my decision," she began. Her voice was quiet, almost monotone, and Rossi realized she was doing the same thing he had been doing just moments ago.

She was hiding. Hiding her feelings, secrets, or truths he didn't know and didn't care to ask just then. He needed her answer. It was now or never.

Their gazes locked, blue meeting brown, and she said, "I'd like to rejoin the team."

Rossi's face broke into his signature smirk. He moved towards her, arms open. She stepped into them gladly.

The embrace was brief, but before it was over, Rossi whispered, "It's good to have you back, JJ."

Jennifer Jareau, now an official member of the BAU, smiled back at him. She stepped away. "Should we go tell Hotch now?"

Rossi chuckled, "I think he already knows."

JJ looked at him in confusion, but Rossi didn't elaborate. He led the way out of his office, thinking triumphant thoughts. He really had known all along that she would come back to them. From day one, he knew he'd see her again, and for longer than just one, heartbreaking case. There had really been no question at all, no doubts or fears; he'd known what she was going to say.

Or, rather, that's what he told himself.

He didn't admit to her how much it meant to him that she was back. How much it would mean to the remaining members of the BAU when they found out. And he certainly didn't mention how worried he had been that she would choose to stay away and never return.

He chose that moment, as they were walking towards the door with Hotch's name on it, to look back at her. He got the sense that she felt like she was coming home just as much as he did. He could see it in her eyes, and she could see it in his.

He smiled again, and his heart didn't feel so heavy anymore. Not like it had since the last time he saw her. With each day, with every small victory, Rossi's eyes lost a bit of the darkness that had been accumulating there. Now, a large sheet of it had been cleared from his soul, because this was certainly a victory.

"Welcome home," he told her suddenly, the words carrying much more emotion than he'd felt in a long time.

She smiled, her blue eyes expressing her happiness, and they continued on. The sense of homecoming was overwhelming. It filled a building that housed too many lies, too much sadness, and too many memories. But now, a good memory would forever be in their minds. The memory of coming home.

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

_**Well, I wrote this because A) I NEED SOMETHING ABOUT CM TO BE GOOD ENOUGH TO CONVINCE ME TO KEEP WATCHING! and B) There's been talks to bring A.J. Cook back to CM. It's been hinted at in an interview with Matthew Gray Gubler and an article on TV Fanatic [dot] com.**_

_**Thank you for reading! And don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**PS: I'm sorry it was so short! Most of my stories these days aren't like that.**_

_**PPS: I also think that Seaver will finally, FINALLY, leave the BAU. At least, she will eventually...**_

_**One can only hope...**_

_**PPPS: I have been trying to refrain from reading spoilers since the Doyle arc ended. It causes me to obsess too much when I read spoilers. So, since the rest of you knew for sure that this was going to happen, and I didn't, it was intentional.**_


End file.
